More Trouble
by AU Pripper
Summary: Third part of Unexpected Events.
1. Chapter 1

Private smiled then snuggled, watching the movie.

"Oh my... What are we going to tell Sweet Pripper?" Kowalski asked in a worried tone.

"Cry baby..." Blowhole muttered.

Sweet Pripper smiled.

Skipper wiped away his tears, "We are gonna find Private. And go home. And stay there."

"But-" Rico began but Skipper cut him off, "NO BUTS SOLDIER!"

Private fell asleep and snored a little.

"But we don't where Private is!" Kowalski protested.

SP giggled. Soon the movie ended, "YAY!"

She picked up Private and walked out of the movie theater.

"SHUT UP! WE'LL FIND HIM!" Skipper snapped.

Private snuggled into SP's arms like a baby, "No Skippah...I like Lunacorns..."

Kowalski flinched.

SP giggled.

Private snored a little, "No Pika...I don't like sharp pointy things..."

Sweet Pripper giggled again.

Cowtails was still frozen.

"OH CRAP! COWTAILS!" Blowhole shouted, then kissed her.

"WINKY!" Private shouted, waking up. He looked up at SP, "Oh...Hello..."

Cowtails face was similar to a tomato. She shyly kissed back.

"Let me guess, Pika took your Winky?" SP asked.

Blowhole smiled in the kiss. Cowtails pulled away with huge eyes.

"In my dream yes! It was horrible!" Private shouted.

Skipper suddenly jumped in front of SP, "Private. You're coming with us and we're going home. RIGHT NOW."

"What?" Blowhole asked.

SP put Private down, "Cowtails broke your heart again huh?"

Kowalski looked down, "She loves Blowhole now I think."

"So expected..." Sweet Pripper scoffed, walking away, "Bye Private..."

"NO! Sweet Prippah!" Private shouted.

Skipper sniffed, "Oh forget it! I shouldn't ruin your romance..."

"Nothing that was just...Unexpected..." (roll half the credits) Cowtails said, blushing and looked at the floor.

"Well you were frozen..." Blowhole said slowly.

Rico stood back with Kowalski.

Private ran after SP, "SWEET PRIPPAH! WAIT! PLEASE!"

"Yeah I know...But I'm not complaining about it..." Cowtails said, smiling shyly.

Sweet Pripper stopped, "Huh? What?"

Blowhole smiled back.

"SWEET PRIPPAH! WAIT! I'M NOT LEAVING!" Private shouted.

Cowtails then smiled awkwardly.

"You're not?" SP asked confused, "But I thought Skipper said..."

"No...He said just because Cowtails broke his heart doesn't mean he should ruin my romance...I don't really have any ideah what Cowtails did though...Too afraid to ask him..." Private said slowly.

"Please...Why are you staring at me and smiling?" Cowtails asked.

"Probably something about her liking Blowhole and not Skipper..." SP said.

"Maybe cause I like you?" Blowhole said questioningly, then shook his head, "Not wait, love you." (UGHH TOO MUCH CHEESINESS!)

"Really? She was a good friend...Is she really going to the bad side? Are we still going to be friends with her?" Private asked with sad eyes.

Cowtails blushed, "Really?"

"Honestly, I don't know.. I'd like to believe that she won't go evil..." SP said quietly.

Blowhole nodded.

"I don't think she'll go evil...But if she still wants to be friends...She's basically lost her chances with Skippah, Kowalski and Rico...But even being friends with just you and I might be hard..." Private said sadly.

Cowtails hugged Blowhole tightly.

"You said it.." Sweet Pripper sighed.

"I. CAN'T. BREATHE!" Blowhole shouted.

"So now what do we do?" Private asked.

Cowtails let go of him, "Sorry, I'm just VERY happy!"

"I don't know." SP shrugged.

"I can see that..." Blowhole chuckled.

"Well...Maybe we.." Private started but then he saw SP's phone, "Oooh! Let's call Cowtails and ask her! Then we can prank call people!"

Cowtails laid on the floor sighing, "Could this day get any better?" She looked to the side to see Rico's barf under the bed, "EW THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

SP giggled then dialed Cowtails number, "Wait- Why do we want to call her?"

"To ask her if she's gone to the bad side! If she wants to still be friends!" Private shouted then he paused, "And to tell her she can't really be friends with the other 3..."

"There's barf...Under your bed..." Cowtails said with a grossed out look on her face.

"Oh right.. Now I got to wait for her to answer!" SP shouted.

"Ugh... Your phone is ringing." Blowhole said, staring at the barf.


	2. Chapter 2

Cowtails answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Cowtails! Its Sweet Pripper, and me and Private were wondering, If you have joined the dark side? You'd still be our friend no matter what but would you still be friends with us? And the friendship on the other penguins is so busted..." SP said from the other line.

"Well it's not like I'm going completely evil...I wouldn't do anything to hurt any of you guys but of course I'll be friends with you still...I don't know how Blowhole would feel about that, but I know the chances with the others are over...You two are the nicest ones anyway, of course I'll still be friends with you!" "Cowtails said smiling.

SP sighed in relief, "Thanks!"

Blowhole had been silent so far.

"Oh and um, I heard Rico and Kowalski in the vents, way before they popped out. I just didn't say. I heard what they were talking about...Are you and Private...Together?" Cowtails asked.

SP blushed, "Yup and proud to admit it!"

Cowtails squealed into the phone, "Nice! You go girl! And I don't know if Blowhole and I are really together so...Something could happen at any time, he hasn't really asked me.. But I'm so happy for you and Private!"

"I bet he will! And thanks. I never had a penguin Boyfriend before..." SP giggled.

"Me either, until Skipper. But now I MIGHT have something better...If he ever asks me. Alright, talk to ya later, Sweet Pripper!" Cowtails shouted.

"See ya!" Sweet Pripper said, then hung up, "No more worries!"

"Can I ask my question now? Sweet Pripper interrupted..." Blowhole whined.

Private jumped up and down, "Yay! We can still be friends with Cowtails!"

"What?" Skipper asked.

Him and Rico narrowed their eyes as Private stopped jumping.

"You're not talking about the traitor are you?" He continued.

"Absolutely not sir!" Private shouted.

Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico left.

Private sighed, "I guess we'll have to keep it secret though..."

"sure, what is it?" Cowtails asked.

"You're telling me!" SP shouted then muttered, "Smuck Skipper..."

'Here we go. I'm doing something that's not me.' "bemygirlfriend?" Blowhole asked quickly. (NOOOO I Hate this pairing!)

Private gasped, "Sweet Prippah! That's rude!"

Cowtails blushed, "Yes."

"Sorry!" Sweet Pripper apologized.

Blowhole blushed a little.

"You scallion!" Private laughed, "I love British slang! I haven't used it in years!"

"so...now what do we do?" Cowtails asked.

**Sweet Pripper's POV**

My mouth went wide open at him, I didn't know what he meant by that but I knew that I was not an onion!

**No one's POV**

Blowhole shrugged.

"What? I do!" Private shouted, "Like, if we want to catch up to Skippah, we bettah leg it."

"Well I gotta do something...Show me around your new lair or something because I'm BORED." Cowtails said, folding her arms.

SP giggled, "I never heard of British slangs, that's all!"

"Ok ok.. " Blowhole mumbled then showed Cowtails around his lair.

'Blowhole you suck at romance...' Cowtails thought, walking closer to Blowhole.

"Ha, well you might hear some from me..." Private smiled. The smile was gone when he saw a tall man walk behind SP, "What the Buckingham?"

"What are you looking at?" SP asked with a confused glance.

Cowtails pretended to bump to Blowhole, "Sorry.."

Then she looked up at him.

"M-" Private began but was cut off by getting shoved in a bag while SP was knocked out.

"HEY!" Private shouted.

The man then put them in his van and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's ok." Blowhole said, smiling.

SP woke up, "HEY! PRIVATE WHERE ARE YOU?! And where am I? And whats happening?!"

'Just kiss him...It's not like he's gonna kiss you anytime this century...' Cowtails thought.

"SHUT UP! THERE AIN'T NO PRIVATE IN HERE! THERE'S JUST YOU AND YOUR DARN PET PENGUIN!" The man shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU DAMN KIDNAPPER! AND THAT PENGUIN IS MY BOYFRIEND! HE ISN'T MY PET!" SP shot back.

Private was in the bag in the front seat while SP was in the back tied up.

"Darn, I picked up a crazy one...She thinks she's dating her pet penguin..." The man muttered.

Cowtails looked around, "Hey, do you by any chance have a bathroom?"

"I don't think! I KNOW!" Sweet Pripper argued.

"Yeah, over there." Blowhole said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeesh..." The man said, shutting the window between him and SP. He answered his phone, "Yes boss, I got another one for ya... Yeah, pretty thing she is, but she's a wacko! She thinks she's dating her pet penguin...And apparently his name is Private. I think she's too obsessed with that kids cartoon, what's it called? Penguins from Guatelahara?"

Private panted inside the bag, "I can't breathe in this bag!"

"Okay, thanks!" Cowtails shouted, walking in the bathroom, "There's gotta be an air vent somewhere in here...While I'm in here I guess I can call the phone in the HQ...Tell them my plan..."

Skipper was laying in his bunk, looking at a picture of Cowtails, when he heard the phone ring, "Kowalski...phone..."

Rico turned off the TV to listen to Kowalski on the phone.

SP untied her ropes and climbed over a seat, looking for Private, "Private? Where are you?"

"Yes sir." He said, answering the phone, "Hello?"

The man was oblivious since he was driving and on the phone.

Private coughed, "Here...just take me back there with you..."

Cowtails sighed, "Kowalski? It's Cowtails."

SP grabbed the bag and climbed to the back seat.

She untied the bag and took Private out, "You ok?"

Kowalski's eyes widened, "Cowtails? What do you want?" He suddenly became very nervous.

Private panted and coughed, "I'm fine...I just couldn't breathe!"

"Cowtails?! tell her we're not interested in anything she has to say!" Skipper shouted.

"I'm coming back, and I have a plan, but I'll need you guys to help..." Cowtails said from the other line.

"Oh good.. Whose idea is to kidnap us anyway?" SP scowled.

"But Skipper she needs our help!" Kowalski protested.

"Not sure...He says you think you're dating your pet penguin and that you're too obsessed with our cartoon...And that you're pretty, but you're a wacko..." Private said slowly.

"Please...I'm begging you...I don't want to stay here anymore, I want to be part of the team with you guys and Sweet Pripper again!" Cowtails begged.

"Why should we care! Put her on speaker so I can tell her myself then!" Skipper growled.

Rico and Skipper walked over to Kowalski.

"If he plans on hurting us then I'll use my chainsaw on him!" SP shouted.

"Just hear her out Skipper! Please! I want Cowtails back with us, to be honest!" Kowalski shouted, putting Cowtails on speaker.

He blinked. I want Cowtails back with us, to be honest. Did those words come from him? What was going on?

Private gulped, "What if he does hurt us? He took away any weapons we had, I saw it when he knocked you out!" He continued, "When he took out all your things, this is what he said," Private then imitated a deep american voice, "What the flip is this girl doing with a chainsaw?"

Cowtails smiled, "Skipper, I want to come back! I have a plan, but I'm gonna need your help! Please?"

Sweet Pripper's eyes widened, "OH COME ON!" Then she calmed, "Well he can take away my weapons of death but he can't take away my fist power!"

"Yeah! WOOO!" Private cheered.

"Please?" Cowtails plead.

Skipper glared then sighed, "Alright fine. where are you?"

"In Blowhole's lair, in the bathroom. I was thinking after I call, I could get into the air ducts through the vent in here. I could get out and meet you guys somewhere in the ducts...I need your help getting past the security systems since I'm not small like you guys..." Cowtails said.

"Blowhole can't hear you can he?" Skipper asked.

"I hope not..." Cowtails gulped.

"Shh not so loud Private..." SP whispered.

Cowtails climbed on the counter, "Dang it! I'm gonna have to pick the screws with my nails!"

"Move out men!" Skipper shouted, leading them to Blowhole's lair, and into the air vents.

"Oh..Sorry..." Private said quietly.

"Who was that? Are you pretending there's someone there with you or something?" The man asked.

Blowhole knocked on the door, "Cowtails, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS MORON!" SP snapped.

"Um, no one!" Cowtails said quickly, then the vent fell to the floor sharply, "Oops..."

The man got back on the phone, "Yeah, now she's talking to imaginary friends...I know!...And she called ME the moron!...I know right?...What an idiot!"

Blowhole slammed the door open, "COWTAILS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa whoa! Did he just call me an idiot?" Sweet Pripper growled, punching the window between her and the Man.

"Aw crap.." Cowtails said, climbing into the air vent quickly, she went halfway and saw the penguins, "Skipper!"

Private cowered in a corner.

"What the-?" The man asked, almost driving off the road.

"WHERE THE CRAP ARE YOU GOING?!" Blowhole snapped.

SP grinned, "You won't get away with this."

"Nowhere?" Cowtails answered questionably. Her hip suddenly got stuck, "Are you serious? Skipper, guys, help me! Blowhole's right here!"

"Come on men!" Skipper shouted, sliding where Cowtails was.

"Yeah. I'm sure." The man said, talking on the phone, "Call you later boss, the idiot needs a little...Treatment." He hung up then grabbed a metal thing and whacked it on SP's head.

Blowhole began going towards the air vent.

"OW!" Sweet Pripper screamed then passed out.

"Oh dear.." Private gulped.

The man went back to driving, "Sheesh..."

"Guys hurry! I'm stuck!" Cowtails shouted.

Skipper and Rico pulled on her arms.

Sweet Pripper's head was leaking blood slowly.

Blowhole was getting closer, as Kowalski pulled too. Cowtails slipped through a little.

Then her heart stopped as she felt Blowhole grab her foot, "OH GOD PULL HARDER!"

"Uh oh...Um..." Private said, looking around until he spotted a box of bandages, "Ah!" He grabbed them and bandaged Sweet Pripper's head, "All bettah!"

"We're trying!" Kowalski shouted.

"Sweet Prippah? Can you wake up?" Private asked.

Cowtails started slipping down, "PULL HARDER! HE'S GOT ME!"

"We're trying! geez!" Skipper shouted, pulling harder.

Sweet Pripper opened her eyes, "Ow... That guy is a jerk. Maybe we will die."

She mentally slapped herself, how the hell would that help saying that aloud?

Kowalski slipped down and kicked Blowhole in the eye. Blowhole screamed in pain the let go of Cowtails foot.

"I think we're here...Wherevah we are..." Private said slowly.

The man pulled into the gates in front of a huge house with a huge front yard.

"Now now now! Go!" Cowtails shouted, crawling through the vents.

Sweet Pripper sat up, "Ok, the thing is never panic. There has to be a way out of this."

"AHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Private screamed.

Skipper lead his team and Cowtails back to the HQ.

"Where's Private and Sweet Pripper?" Cowtails asked.

Rico shrugged.

"We left them by the ship before we came back here.. I have no clue where they are now. Kowalski, use the tracking device!" Skipper ordered.

Sweet Pripper picked up Private and covered his beak, "Private shh! We are not going to die! I been kidnapped a million times and I obviously always got away."

She uncovered his beak.

Kowalski got out the tracking device.

Private sniffed, "Really?"

"Come on, hurry up! They could be in trouble! And it's not safe for them to be out in the open when Blowhole probably REALLY wants revenge on us now..." Cowtails said, stamping her foot.

"Come on, where are they?" Skipper asked.

"Yes, now don't worry." SP said, putting Private down.

"Um... They are in a van... In front of a huge house..." Kowalski said slowly.

Private whimpered, "M-m-m...do you have your phone still? We could call the HQ and have them save us!"

Cowtails looked at the image, "Yeesh, why are they in the back of a van? Look how dirty and disgusting it is!"

Skipper gave her a look, "Not the point."

"it is the point! Why are they in the back of a van in front of a huge nice house? How on earth would they get to..." Cowtails looked at the image again, "New Jersey from here?" She double taked, " NEW JERSEY?!"

Sweet Pripper called the HQ quietly, "Guys?"

"Oh god the phone again?!" Kowalski shouted. He grabbed the phone in his free flipper, "HELLO?!"

"Nice to hear your nice voice..." SP said, rolling her eyes.

"Sweet Pripper, WHY THE HE** ARE YOU IN A VAN?!" Kowalski snapped.

"Me and Private are getting kidnapped!" The young brown-haired teen shouted.

"Kidnapped?! Oh no, nobody kidnaps my friends and gets away with it!" Cowtails yelled, grabbing the phone from Kowalski, "We know you're in New Jersey, but we can't get a city or address. Can you possibly see the address on the mailbox or something?"

"NEW JERSEY?!" Sweet Pripper shouted, looking out the window.

"Yes! Look at the address! Hurry before whoever brought you there comes and gets you!" Cowtails said.

"I see it! It's 408 north oak wood street!" Private shouted.

Cowtails wrote down the address on a piece of paper, "Got it Private. We're on our way!" She then hung up.

"Move out men! And Cowtails!" Skipper shouted.

"I Can't believe we are in the worst state possible." SP sighed.

"I know.." Private said.

The man then opened the back of the van and stuffed Private in a bag then knocked SP out.


	5. Chapter 5

(This part maybe be a little M rated .-.)

"Skipper are you sure we aren't lost? This is NOT the part of New Jersey you want to be in at night...for you guys...not that bad...for a young and sort of vulnerable girl like me...very bad!" Cowtails said nervously.

Suddenly, three tough looking guys walked up. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' walkin' her pets around at 11 at night?" The first guy asked.

"Yeah...Don't you know it's a bit dangerous, dollface?" The second guy said.

Skipper glared. Dollface was his line!

"There could be gangs...Or kidnappers..." The third guy said slowly smirking.

Cowtails spotted the tattoos on their necks, "You are in a gang...I see the tattoos! You're part of that gang, the bloods, that's famous for..." She gulped, "kidnappings and.. Beatings..."

"Exactly." The first guy smirked.

Sweet Pripper woke up, "WHERE THE CRAP AM I? Oh yeah, new jersey." Then her eyes widened, "Wait that's bad..."

'I wish I could ask someone for options. That isn't me!' Kowalski thought.

Cowtails looked at the penguins. Skipper and Rico got into fighting poses. The first guy threw Cowtails over his shoulder.

She kicked and screamed, "YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The second guy stuffed the penguins inside a bag. Then the men left with to go to their gang.

"Can't...Breathe...In this bag..." Private coughed before passing out.

"Private where are you?!" SP shouted, running around.

Private woke up and moved in the bag a little, "Ovah..here..." He coughed.

SP ran over to the bag and untied it then took Private out, "I swear if he shows his face, I'm going to kill him for trying to suffocate you!"

Private groaned then passed out again.

Cowtails got put in the middle of the gang, she stared with wide eyes, "Um..."

Skipper coughed, "Kowalski, options!"

"Oh no Private!" SP cried out.

Kowalski coughed, "Cut open the ba-" He passed out before he could finish.

Private didn't respond.

Skipper ripped the bag open from the inside then he and Rico dragged Kowalski behind a dumpster.

"Kowalski, wake up!" Skipper shouted, slapping Kowalski.

The tall penguin groaned then his eyes lit up, "I CAN BREATHE!"

"Oh crap! Please wake up!" SP begged.

"Yeah. Well, we're hiding behind the dumpster in the street, the gang is over there." Skipper said.

Rico looked over at the gang to see a guy pinning Cowtails against a wall.

"Uh-oh..."

"What?" Skipper asked.

Private mumbled, "Swee...rippa..."

Kowalski looked too, "Uh oh is right... Skipper you might need to see this!"

"Private are you ok?" SP asked, holding back tears.

No way she was going to cry.

Private panted then opened his eyes, "Hmm? Wha?"

"Please...Stop! All I wanted was to save my friend from being kidnapped!" Cowtails begged, crying, "Please!"

The guy started running his rough hands over her body, "Too late for that dollface..."

The other members laughed then drunk beer.

"Skipper not need see this Walski..he explode and blow cover.." Rico said slowly with wide eyes.

"See what?" Skipper asked, trying to see but Rico pushed him away.

"Whew! I thought you were dead!" SP shouted.

"We have to do something! She's our friend! I CAN'T JUST STAND HERE!" Kowalski snapped.

Why did he even care?

"No...Just...Couldn't breathe very well...In that plastic bag..." Private said, looking around.

The man from before walked in with another Man, "Yes boss, this is the girl. She's probably been pretending that she's having a conversation with her pet, yeah, so careful, she's really crazy."

The boss stared, "Hmmm..."

"What do you mean?! What's going on out there?!" Skipper shouted.

"You go! You do lot less damage than if Skipper go!" Rico grunted.

SP held Private closer to her, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the he** out of you!"

She was not going to let them hurt her Boyfriend again!

Kowalski ran toward the guy pinning Cowtails and kicked him away.

"Because if you even try I'll knock you into next week!" The man shouted.

"Kowalski!" Cowtails shouted.

"what the-?" The guy said, then threw Kowalski in the dumpster.

"Crap..." Cowtails muttered then tried to run away but the other guys grabbed her and ran their hands over her body. "Stop...Please! Just leave me alone!" Cowtails begged.

Rico growled then spat out some duck tape and taped Skipper to the dumpster. He ran to help but got thrown in the dumpster too.


	6. Chapter 6

SP scoffed, "Like if I'm scared of you! I beat every person that kidnapped me, and you shall be no different!"

Kowalski climbed out of the dumpster, "Do I look like garbage to you?! Rico! Skipper could beat them!"

"Not really..She not love Skipper!" Rico grunted.

Skipper sighed, "It's true Kowalski! She asked me if it was okay, when she came back she told me that she loved someone else, and I told only Rico."

"Yeah!" Rico nodded.

"Geez, how many times have you been kidnapped before? Nevermind, boss, she's all yours." The man said, leaving the room.

The boss chuckled with a smirk, "What's goin' on, baby? You got a little psycho problem, there?"

Kowalski's beak dropped, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!" Then he thought, 'Who does she love anyway?'

"DON'T CALL ME BABY! I just have a bad temper. I'm still mad that you guys took my blade and chainsaw!" SP snapped, putting Private behind her, "And I'll get madder if you touch anything that I care about!"

"Uh...'Cause...Umm...Save her! We tell you later...Maybe..." Rico shouted.

"Someone help...Please..."Cowtails sobbed.

"Whaat like...This?" The boss asked, walking over and picked up Private holding him upsides down.

"AHH!" Private screamed.

This. Was. Not. COMFORTABLE!

SP took Private back in a flash, "DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BIT**!"

Kowalski ran over and punched all the guys in the face, "DON'T TOUCH COWTAILS!"

The guys screamed, "AHHH! TALKING PENGUIN!"

They ran away.

Cowtails panted and slid down against the wall in relief, "Thanks Kowalski..."

The boss laughed, "Boyfriend?! Davis was right, you are crazy. This is just a stupid penguin, crazy face!"

He took Private by the ankle and shook him around.

"Nyaaah!" Private screamed as his ankle broke.

His vision started to get fuzzy.

Kowalski breathed heavy, "No, problem..."

SP's eyes glowed red, and she got out a extra chainsaw. The teen grabbed Private and threw him on the soft blanket to soften his landing.

She hit the boss in the head with the weapon of death, "DON'T EVER DO THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!"

"Are you okay? You're breathing a bit heavy..." Cowtails asked, wiping away her tears.

The boss passed out.

Private whimpered, "Mmmmmmm...M-m-m-m...Mmmm..."

"Just tired from chasing those guys away." Kowalski said with a weak smile.

SP's eyes went back to blue, "S-Sorry you had to see that Private."

She put the chainsaw away and turned her gaze away, "I just couldn't let him hurt you."

'I can't even tell him why I go wild like that. I couldn't. I never told anyone!'

" I know...It's just a bit frightening to see someone like you turn into that...It's like seeing a bunny turn into a mountain lion.." Private said slowly, "Why do you go wild like that sometimes?"

"You don't look so good...Come on tough guy. Let's find a hotel somewhere to stay in and we can find Sweet Pripper and Private tomorrow." Cowtails said picking up Kowalski.

Rico untaped Skipper then they both followed Cowtails. Kowalski all this time was blushing but he didn't know why.

SP froze then sighed, "It was because of the pain my 'mom' put me through. She treated me like sh**... Always said I was an it... So I did the unthinkable. I don't regret it."

I stared at the bubbling drink before me. I took a deep breath, picking up the drink. I drunk it and my vision became fuzzy. Joe was kidding when he said this could kill me! I dizzily grabbed the needle on the desk and stabbed it into my arm. It hurt like hell! I screamed bloody murder.

"Oh dear...I'm so sorry Sweet Prippah!" Private cried out, hugging SP.

They arrived at a hotel, Cowtails payed then went in their room, "Wow...I know New Jersey is shabby...But this place is sad...At least it's not totally filthy."

"Get some rest Cowtails. You too, Kowalski. We all need it, but after that, you two especially need some sleep." Skipper said.

"Fine with me." Cowtails said, quickly putting on PoM PJs. She then curled up on the bed, "You guys can sleep anywhere you want, but not at the end of the bed...I don't want to kick you off..."

"What do you mean?" Skipper asked.

"let's just say I suffer from nightmares...About a certain thing...Really, it's nothing you guys need to be bothered with. Good nite!" She said, then fell asleep.

"So now that she's asleep we should have a quick little "talk" before we go to bed as well." Skipper said, looking at Kowalski.

"Its ok Private. It's over now." SP said then paused, "That is unless someone else calls me an IT."

"What little talk?" Kowalski asked.

"I hope it never happens again...I'm so sorry you had to go through pain..." Private said with a smile.

"You haven't figured out who Cowtails really loves yet, have you?" Skipper asked.

Rico had fallen asleep in the desk chair.

"As I said, I swore it wouldn't happen again." SP said with a small smile.

"Uh no. Not really. Do you know?" Kowalski replied.

"Yes, but what if that man calls you an it? Or tries to hurt me again?" Private asked.

The boss then woke up, "Oh, you are SO gonna pay for that, crazy."

He smacked SP into a wall.

"Oh dear..."Private whimpered.

Skipper face flippered, "She loves you Kowalski. You."

He walked off to find a sleeping spot. Kowalski looked over at Cowtails, she looked peaceful.

"It's not my fault you tried to kill my Boyfriend! So you're crazy! Not me!" Sweet Pripper growled, "I'll never be scared of you. My scared days are over."

The tall penguin blushed, "M-Me? Whoa.. " He fainted.

"Yeah well you're about to see them again. You have no idea what you're messing with when you mess with me. Once we get a picture of you on the internet somewhere in India, we just have to wait for some messed up guy to buy you and he can deal with you and your penguin." The boss said.

Private gasped, "He's talking about-Oh dear!" He fainted.

"N-no...I didn't do anything... I swear..." Cowtails said, kicking in her sleep.

SP death glared, "No one is messing with my Private! He can deal with me but not my boyfriend! And people can't be bought THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW! But your morons, and morons break the law."

The boss slapped SP, "Shut up! The more you talk the more you get bruised, so if you want to keep that pretty face of yours, keep your mouth shut."

Cowtails kicked some more, "No please leave me alone...I swear I didn't do it!"

Rico woke up, "Huh?"

SP laughed, "Bruised? Is that a joke? No matter what you do... YOU WON'T SHUT ME UP!" She continued.

Kowalski woke up then hopped on the bed and shook Cowtails shoulder, "Cowtails, wake up!"

The boss growled, "We'll see about that."

He stomped out and slammed the door behind him.

"No don't hurt me! Please Dad no! I didn't do anything wrong! Daddy that hurts!" Cowtails cried and kicked around.

"Oh my, Private!" SP cried out then picked up Private.

"COWTAILS WAKE UP!" Kowalski shouted, shaking her a little harder.

Private woke up, " I don't want what he was talking about to happen to you Sweet Prippah..."

Cowtails screamed, "AHHHGH!" She woke up, sitting up quickly. The teen was breathing heavily.

"Don't worry it won't. I been kidnapped 20 times! And I beat the heck out of them and escaped. They will be no different." SP huffed.

"Cowtails what was that about?!" Kowalski asked in a worried tone.

"Wow...You're very tough,aren't you?" Private giggled.

Cowtails wiped her tears away, "I told you I get nightmares every night...It's nothing I should bother you with. I told you that already."

"Yep!" SP shouted.

"Well I'm afraid I can't leave you alone until you tell me what this nightmare was about." Kowalski frowned.

Private hugged SP with a shiver, "It's quite cold in here..."

"Kowalski...I've never told anyone,not even Sweet Pripper. It's nothing you need to worry about, just go back to sleep, I'll be fine." Cowtails sighed.

"It sure is..." SP shivered too.

"And I'm not going back to sleep until you tell me! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Kowalski shouted.

Private smiled up at Sweet Pripper.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN WORRIED ABOUT ME?!" Cowtails snapped.

Kowalski flinched, "Um.. Well..."

He looked away blushing. Why was he worried?

Private leaned up and kissed SP.

"Well?" Cowtails frowned.

SP looked surprised but then kissed back.

"Er.. Um... Well... Um..." Kowalski stammered, tapping his flippers together, "Lets say, you suffering in your sleep, is like a knife going through my heart."

Private pulled away with an adorable smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you..." Cowtails sighed.

"That was amazing!" Sweet Pripper shouted. (SP... You're scaring me...LIKE REALLY.*hides behind reader*))

"I was kind of nervous...you made it bettah." Private said.

Cowtails continued, "When I was little, my Dad was really abusive, but only when my Mom wasn't around, because Mom loved me. He finally got irritated and killed my Mom by..." She gulped, "slamming her head in the stove...And I lived with him until I was ten. He always would hit me, and scream at me, and say everything was my fault. I really hated living there, so once when I was eight, I tried calling my grandma, who lives..Well, where you found me when I joined you guys. My dad caught me, and he beat me like he never had before, but the worst part was he...He called a few of his friends from the bar and they all took turns...You can figure out the rest of that sentence. When I was ten I finally escaped the house and made a run for it to the neighbors house. They let me stay there while my dad was looking for me, and they hid me for two days. I got to call my grandma and the police, and they took my dad to jail, and I lived with my grandma until I met you guys...But I've always had nightmares about that one night when it went to far and recently, the news has been saying that he's gotten out of jail and he's looking for me. It only made the nightmares worse..." Cowtails cried, "I don't know what to do if he comes back because living with him was horrible."

"Really?" SP asked, surprised.

Kowalski mumbled, "he'll have to kill me first to get to you." Then he froze. Where were these words coming from?!

"Yes of course! You make everything bettah..." Private said sweetly.

"What was that? Now tell me why you all of a sudden care so much!" Cowtails said, narrowing her eyes.

SP smiled sweetly, "Thats so sweet Private. I never met anyone like you."

Kowalski tapped his flippers some more, "B-because I'm not ever going to stand around and watch you suffer anymore. If I did stand there and do nothing but watch, it would mentally kill me."

"And you probably nevah will, my dear!" Private giggled.

"Yes...But why? You never said that before, and not even Skipper said stuff like that..." Cowtails said, clearly confused.

SP laughed, "True that."

"'Cause.." Kowalski began, shutting his eyes, "No one will love you as much as I do." He could see clear as day that he loved her. No questions asked!

Private giggled again, "I wish there was something to do in here...We can't even play hide and seek or watch the telly!"

"Wh-what?" Cowtails stammered.

"Well the least we can do is look for an escape." SP said, looking around.

Kowalski blushed, looking down.

"There is no escape except for that locked door! The rest of the room is SOLID CONCRETE!" Private shouted. He panicked, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE IN A SOLID CONCRETE ROOM AND I'LL NEVAH EAT ANOTHAH PEANUT BUTTAH WINKY AGAIN!"

Cowtails smiled warmly, "Skipper told you, didn't he?"

"Private calm down! We are going to be fine!" SP shouted.

Kowalski's face went redder, "Yep.."

Cowtails giggled, "Awww, is the genius embarrassed?" She hugged him.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO BE FINE! WE'RE GOING TO BE BEATEN, AND SOLD, AND STARVED! THEN WE'RE GOING TO DIE, AND I'LL NEVAH GET TO DO ALL THE THINGS I WANTED TO DO! I WANTED TO GET MARRIED, LEAD A MISSION, GO TO LUNACORNLAND! AHHHH!" Private screamed.

"Uh.. No...?" Kowalski said with a really red face.

"First of all there is no lunacorn land! Second of all- Arg! I give up!" Sweet Pripper shouted, banging her against a wall, "Why! Maybe we will die... Ugh.." She banged her head harder then passed out.

"AHHHH! 911! SWEET PRIPPAH DIED!" Private screamed then shook his head, "What the-? Sweet Prippah! Not again!" He ran over, "Come on, wake up!"

"Kowalski, you already know this, but I really like you too." Cowtails said with a smile.

"Couldn't imagine why..." Kowalski said with a small smile.

"oh haha funny. Because you're awesome! and you're not just a cold hard scientist. You're hilarious, you're sweet, and you actually have a heart..Unlike Blowhole..." Cowtails said, her smile growing.

Private whimpered, "Sw-swweet Prippah? Please wake up!"

Kowalski blushed, "Thats a lot to say about one penguin."

"You'll never kill me!" Sweet Pripper shouted, turning a little.

"Not for you! that's only scratching the surface! That's why I like you, because you're awesome!" Cowtails said, grinning.

"AHHH! SWEET PRIPPAH PLEASE WAKE UP!" Private screamed.

Kowalski smiled sweetly.

"Private...? What's with the yelling? I'm right here!" SP groaned.

Private trembled, "You were saying really scary things in your sleep...what were you dreaming about?"

There was a big silence before Skipper and Rico appeared behind Kowalski.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Skipper shouted.

Rico pushed Kowalski towards Cowtails.

"My past... I have nightmares about my past every time I almost kill myself." SP explained. (I couldn't edit this out or change it DX)

Kowalski blushed wildly, "Hey! Stop pushing!"

"KILL yourself? why whould you want to do that? you're an amazing person!" Private said, shocked.

"Yeah...what he said!" Cowtails shouted.

"THEN JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY!" Skipper snapped. (WHAT he said)

"SHUT UP!" The teen shot back.

"To escape from the pain I guess." SP answered.

"But you don't have to focus on the people that don't like you! Focus on the people that do like you! Or in my case, love you! If someone doesn't like you, it's their loss! Don't let them get you down with the way they treat you!" Private shouted.

Cowtails stared at Kowalski blushing.

Sweet Pripper smiled.

Private smiled sweetly, "And I mean it."

Skipper and Rico scowled.

Skipper whispered, "The question, Kowalski..."

"I know I said this a lot but that's so sweet." SP said.

"By the question, do you mean, will you be my girlfriend? Or..." Kowalski began going on with his talk.

Private giggled, "You're worth it, Sweet Prippah."

Skipper smacked Kowalski on the head, "The first thing you said. Now ask. The question."

Rico was distracting Cowtails by making her follow his flipper.

"Ooooh..." She said, following the flipper with her eyes.

"You know, you're the first penguin I ever met that makes me feel like I never had a bad past." SP said with a bigger smile.

"Ok.. Here I go! I'm gonna do it! Cowtails, will you be my girlfriend?" Kowalski asked.

Private smiled, "Well I always want to make you feel good. I nevah want you to feel bad." (.-. My mind is taking this the wrong way)

Rico stopped distracting.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Yes I will." Cowtails said with a smile.

SP slightly blushed, "Just.. Don't go crazy again alright? You got me thinking we were gonna die.."

Kowalski jumped up and kissed Cowtails.

"Sorry...I panic..." Private said slowly.

Cowtails stared shocked then kissed back.

"Ohhhh..." Rico whistled.

Skipper clapped.

"It's ok.. I would only pani-" SP stopped herself in mid sentence, "AHHHHH! SPIDER!"

She ran around screaming.

'Idiots... Always spying on people.. No privacy!' Kowalski thought, smiling in the kiss.

"Sweet Prippah! It's only a spidah!" Private shouted, stomping on the spider, "See? It's gone now! CALM DOWN!"

Cowtails pulled away, "Do you guys mind?"

Skipper and Rico went back to their sleeping spots laughing.

"Sorry, I know they are IDIOTS." Cowtails said.

"I heard that!" Skipper shouted.

"Good!" Cowtails shot back.

"Its creepy! What if it was a poison spider?" SP gasped, "You might die! What are we gonna do?! AHHH!"

"Another word is morons. It's not like I watch Rico and miss perky kiss! Even though she's a toy." Kowalski said, folding his flippers.

"SWEET PRIPPAH IT WAS A HARMLESS SPIDAH! CALM DOWN!" Private shouted.

Cowtails giggled then stopped, "I just realized how disturbing it is that Rico kisses a toy..."

"PRIVATE'S GONNA DIE! OH NO!" SP screamed.

"Rico needs a real girlfriend and a life!" Kowalski frowned.

Private jumped on Sweet Pripper's head, "SWEET PRIPPAH! I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!"

Cowtails nodded, "You can that again."

SP stared at the walls, "OH NOO! THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME!" She sat down, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! SPIDERS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Private got off SP's head, "SWEET PRIPPAH! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

The boss came in, "Why are you in here yelling your lungs out?! Shut up!"

SP blankly stared, "Why don't you shut up bastard!"

The bossed slapped Sweet Pripper, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP BITCH!" SP shouted.

The boss shook his head, "Listen, you. The guy from India I was talking about? He decided to give us thirty thousand for you, and he's flying in today to get you. I assure you, if you act like this for him, you'll pay. I'm an angel compared to that guy. I hope you get what's coming to you."

He left.

"AHHH!" Private screamed.

"Um... HECK NO!" SP shouted then passed out.

"We better get some sleep. Something tells me that Sweet Pripper and Private are in big trouble..." Kowalski said, looking at the window.

"Yeah. Good night." Cowtails said, then went back to sleep.

The boss sneaked in and picked up Private then walked out.

"Hey! Put me down! SWEET PRIPPAH! HELP!" Private screamed.

The boss took Private to a room with cages full of animals, tons of birds, cats, dogs, some fish tanks, a tiger, an alligator, a few owls, a baby panda, and a young polar bear. Private gulped.

"Stripes...I found you a new roommate..." The boss said.

"Please tell me stripes is just the cute baby panda..." Private gulped again.

The boss put Private in the tiger cage.

"AHHHH!" Private screamed.

SP woke up, "Private? Private?" Tears flooded out before she could stop herself, "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry Private!"

"SWEET PRIPPAH! HELP! THERE'S A TIGAH! SHE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Private screamed, then dogged the tiger, "AHHH!"

Cowtails woke up, "Wha?" She shivered, "Why is it so cold in here? it's warm outside!" She turned on the AC and looked out the window. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her right out the window, "AHH! What the heck?! Guys! KOWALSKI!"

Skipper and Rico woke up, "Wha?"

"Holy cow man she got pulled out the window! Hurry!" Skipper shouted.

SP broke the door open and ran to the cage room, "PRIVATE!"

She got out her chainsaw ((MUST be a spare) and broke the cage. Then wacked the tiger with the chainsaw.

The teen looked at Private teary eyed, "I-I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Cowtails!" Kowalski shouted, jumping out the window, "AHHH!"

The man who grabbed Cowtails was pushing her into a trunk of a car. Cowtails caught Kowalski before she got pushed in.

She whimpered, "Kowalski...I told you I told I told you! I told you it would happen!" She cried.

"Finally I got you!" The man shouted, driving away.

**.-. Now I have to go back to ACTUALLY WRITING. **


End file.
